The Crazy Things
by No one specific
Summary: Cloud/Reno Some days, Cloud wonders why he loves Reno. For The Key 2 Eternity's Limits


****

The Crazy Things  
Cloud/Reno  
By No one specific

Some days, Cloud wonders why he even bothers to get out of bed. Days when he wondered if he'd made the right decision when it came to living with Reno. Why was he with Reno?

Reno was already at work when Cloud woke up. He yawned and showered. As he came out of the bathroom attached to their bedroom, he saw their TV and smirked.

His redheaded Reno was _always_ watching TV, keeping Cloud awake. They'd watch, but not much was on at 2 AM. So usually, Reno and Cloud would lay in beg, snuggled up, watching infomertials _(But WAIT! Buy now and you get a Chocobo style dresser!)_ and Cloud had seen every episode of Teletubbies and Barney and The Big Comfy Couch, so many times that he could memorize every single word in every single episode.

Which brought up the question as to _why_ they aired these at night, because no kids were up watching.

Cloud had also watched so many Scrabble tournaments that he never wanted to see it again! The announcers on the show actually made it look interesting. It was one thing watching Chocobo racing, but watching SCRABBLE!? And how did the announcer make it look exciting?!

As Cloud passed by Reno's picture with the Turks, he smiled sadly.

He hated Reno's job. It was just so dangerous, with all the missions and the danger. He was constantly worried whenever the phone rang, always hoping that it wasn't about Reno, because _no one_ called just to discuss Reno unless something was wrong.

The phone. Cloud smirked as he saw the phone, right next to his keys.

There were the visits to the hospital at 3 AM. Tseng, Rude, Rufus, and Elena had their own phone line, simply because they called so often. (The hospital shared this line with the Turks.) Cloud would get up, grab his keys, and run out. Even if it was the middle of the night, even if it was storming. He'd never even considered not going. In the heat of the moment, he never even stopped to consider that it wasn't necassary. Sure, it got tiring, but he'd never dream of not going.

Along the same line of thought and doubt was the injuries. Reno was really demanding when he was injured. Always demanding when he was in pain. But his injuries weren't only from his being a Turk. There were also barfights. There were a ton of those. The most common, however, were the injuries from Reno's insanity. _("I bit my EMR"; "I stapled my hand to the wall"; "I borrowed Yuffie's materia"; "I called Elana ugly"; etc. etc. etc.)_ All in all, Reno got more injuries in a month than Cloud did in a year.

Cloud sat down on the kitchen table, which had a huge scrape in it from Tseng.

Reno thought it was fun to have company over. So he'd make a point of inviting his Turk friends, Rufus Shinra, all of AVALANCH, and sometimes all of them at once. It would take Cloud about a week to clean it all up. _(I'm never letting Reno have anyone over.)_

Sometimes, Reno would be there in the mornings with a huge box of Wutaian candy. He'd have flown his chopper, grabbed some candy, and came back. It took him all night, and worried Cloud sick, but Reno did it, just because he could.

Cloud smirked as he pulled out an egg container, half empty.

Every so often, Reno would have a 4-AM-egg-craving-that-can't-wait-until-6-AM urge, and he'd make eggs. And bring it to Cloud when he was done.

So on days like these, Cloud wondered why he stayed with Reno. No one made him. So why did he?

Why did Cloud put up with Reno's dinner-parties-from-hell, or the Teletubbies/Barney/Big Comfy Couch/Scrabble Tournaments, or the demandingness of when Reno's injured, or the stupid injuries, or the midnight hospital visits, or the Wutain candy that made Cloud worry, or the 4 AM eggs?

Because Reno's dinner-parties-from-hell, or the Teletubbies/Barney/Big Comfy Couch/Scrabble Tournaments, or the demandingness of when Reno's injured or the stupid injuries, or the midnight hospital visits, or the Wutain candy that made Cloud worry, or the 4 AM eggs are what made Reno Reno. And what made Reno Reno is what made Cloud love him so much.

And even in these mornings where Cloud doubted his decision, he knew that he didn't want anyone else.

* * *

**Well, then. There is a story. I wanted to get up at 4 A.M. this morning and make eggs, but decided against it...so then later, I wanted to right something involving waking up at 4 A.M. to make eggs, and I came up with this.**

**This is for The Key 2 Eternity's Limits, who asked me to do a Cloud/Reno fanfic, and I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but I really hope you like it.**

**With love,**

**No one specific**


End file.
